Make him love me
by Angelica4
Summary: Draco's life isn't easy. Unrequited love makes it worse. Warning:Slash!! DM/RW
1. Draco 1

A.N. I don't know why I wrote this. Just kinda wanted to. So, here you go. Draco's point of view.  
  
  
  
My father hit me again. Shaking with rage, I turn to him. His eyes practically beg for me to hit him, so he can punch me again.  
  
"If you ever touch me again, I'll tell. I'll tell it all," I say through my teeth.  
  
"Boy, you watch what you say," Lucius talks down to me as I'm half laying, half sitting on the ground.  
  
"Or what? You'll hurt me? You've done that already," I spit at him. We are both so angry, it radiates off of us in waves and fills the room with animosity. It bounces off the walls and comes back to me ten-fold.  
  
"I can do much worse. Oh yes, I can," he mutters and his hands move under his robes. I can hear a zipper unzipping.  
  
"You bastard," is all I can muster while trying to stand up and run from the room. When I make it halfway up, he kicks me on the side of my head. I tumble to the ground. I can hazily feel the sticky bllod puddling in my ear.  
  
"Is that why you beat me? So my hair will be red with blood, and you can pretend I'm Weasley when you're fucking me?" I ask not caring how angry he'll become. Amazingly, he stops in surprise at this. "You wouldn't believe the stories I hear, Father, about how you wanted him. And he rejected you. How many nights do you stay awake thinking of him?"  
  
"Liars," he hisses. He looks distracted and unable to deal with this shock. My father never was the smartest guy.  
  
"It's okay, Father," I say spitting the last word and again trying to get up. "You see, I have a crush on a Weasley too." He seems to have been brought back to reality by this.  
  
"That's right, I do. I like Ron. A lot. And every time I see him I consider kissing, instead of insulting him. I wonder how his thick hair would feel in my hands. I wonder what hsi tongue tastes like." I'm standing up all the way now, and slowly backing towards the door.  
  
"Sometimes, when I'm wanking, I think about his strong lips on my dick. And when I come, I yell his name. And all I want to do is make him moan mine," I finish and run like hell. He chases after me. I run through the dark, cold corridor of my mansion. I'm escaping not only from him, but also from my affection for Ron actually voiced. Even as I throw myself in my room and grab my wand to perform a quick unbreakable lock charm on my door, I think of Ron smiling and feel knees go weak. I hear Lucius on the other side of the door, cursing and trying to break my charm.  
  
You've taught me too well Lucius, I think. I haven't called him Father without meaning to piss him off and hopefully causing him some shame since my Christmas break in my first year at Hogwarts, because that's when he started treating me like a fucktoy. He found my secret picture I had of Ron that I took with my wand at the first quidditch match of the year. He looked beautiful, his cheeks a light pink from the cold, his red hair being whipped around by the wind. He had small smile on his face and it makes me sigh thinking of it even know, before my fifth year.   
  
Anyway, he found it and tore it to pieces. he looked terrified and furious at the same time. I can still remember clearly, no matter how hard I try to forget, how I had felt when He thrusted himself in and out of me that night, only minutes after shredding my picture, what it would have been like if Ron had been my first. But whenever I conjured up his face, Lucius would slam back into me, drawing me to reality. Finally, it had been over and he left me to cry and bleed on my bed.   
  
I had imagined Ron there with me, comforting me. He seemed so real that the next morning, after curling up with him and falling asleep, I was surprised that he wasn't there. Of course he's not stupid. Never mind how the hell would he get here, but Ron having warmth in his eyes while looking at me? Yeah right.  
  
But Ron had been an important component over the years in getting to sleep at night with out blubbering like a baby. Whather wanking with him on mind, thinking of him, or imaginign him holdng me, it didn't matter.  
  
I also learned to hide my pictures better. I have quite a few of them, and I don't think Ron knows about them. I take them most discreetly at every chance I can. My favorite is one of him after the second task in the TriWizard Tournament. He was smiling and laughing right after Harry got 45 points for the task. his hair was wet, and with it slicked away from her face, it's easy to see his handsome features. He was wearing a white tank top and his nipples pressing against the cotton material never fails to get me aroused. I wonder what they would feel like wet, between my lips, in my mouth.  
  
I go to my bed and pick up my mattress. there is a slit cut in the corner of my box springs. I reach down and pull out a handful of pictures. My favorite is on top of the pile, of course, and I glance at it before looking through the other pictures. They are all just as beaytiful as my first one. In some, he looks serious, in some absolutely ecstatic. I chuckle at the one of him during the Yule Ball last year. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere else, and I know it's because of Padma Patil. She looks the same way because of him. I silently pray tp god for the millionth time to help her realize how lucky she is to spend a night with such an incredible person. I think that on anyone else, the robes he wore would have been funny. I think he made them look extraordinary.  
  
  
I make my way through the rest of them, including the picture from The Daily Prophet before 3rd year. I finally come to the picture that always makes me wanna cry. It's him, looking directly at me and looking quite annoyed. The anger flashes in his eyes, and I know that is the only strong feeling I will ever invoke from him. Hatred.  
  
I look back to my favorite one. As I watch, water drips from his hair and his lips open a bit to show his wide teethy grin. They close again in a small smile. As always, I wish the picture would extend past his stomach. I wonder if he hs an erection. I know he's looking at Harry, and I think Ron has a crush on Harry. I think they may even be together. That's so unfair. Potter could have anyone he wants. I know if I weren't so hung up on Ron, even I would be at risk to become a giggling pile of putty for him to do with as he pleases. In some ways, i'm glad that Ron caught my heart, not near enough people appreciate him. Now if only he didn't think I hated him. If only he didn't hate me.  
  
All I really want to do is make him smile. Make him laugh. Make him moan. Make him whimper. Make him come. Make him cry out my name in ecstasy. Make him love me. 


	2. Draco 2

A.N. Here is the second part. Sorry it's a little short, but I already have the third part written, expect it soon, if I don't get in trouble with my parents, I failed two classes last quarter, but anywho, here it is.  
  
  
  
  
I fell asleep last night clutching my pictures in my hand. I thank god for the unbreakable lock. If Lucius had found me with those pictures, he would have been angry enough to kill me.  
  
As I'm getting ready for my day, I'm painfully aware that I must see Lucius today, if I want to get to Platform 9 3/4. But I'm ecstaic that I'll finally be able to see Ron again. I'll have to be rude, as usual, but I'll still see him.  
  
I step underneath the showerhead and let the warm water roll down my body. I close my eyes tightly and when I open them, I see Ron in here with me.  
  
He's smiling at me and his red hair looks adorable, all wet and slicked down like that. Even through the mist and hazy water, his bright blue eyes still shine at me. I move to kiss him, put my arms around him, feel him. But he fades away, still smiling.  
  
Why are you doing this? You know it'll never happen unless you change the way you act, I think.  
  
Yeah right, be nice and when you're totally rejected, let everyone make fun of you. Emotion is vulnerability. The only thing Lucius was right about. Well, that and the Weasleys are hot, I think and smile.  
  
After I'm done in the shower, I step out and dry myself. When I'm dressed in a wizard version of a button down shirt and jeans, I walk out to my room and a loud rough pounding comes on the door.  
  
"Draco! We must leave soon," Lucius screams at me. Oh how mad I've mad him. Revealed his crush, revealed mine, I even let him know that I have access to his secret dark spells and charms, like then unbreakable lock. Most wizards don't even know it exists. I walk to the door hoping to ease some of his anger. I open the door and look at him calmly.  
  
  
"Why can't I simply go by myself Lucius?" I ask evenly.  
  
"Why? Why can't you?" Lucius asks. I'm a bit confused at his tone. Before I can ask what he means, he slaps me across my face.  
  
"Crabbe," he says through his teeth. He slaps me again.  
  
"Goyle," he says. He slaps me again.Then he repeats the last name of Hogwarts students who are death-eaters, slapping me between each proclomation. The slaps don't hurt much, except my pride, so I let him hit me nd make him think he's in control. Bide my time, and his punishment can come later. When he's done he looks self-satisfied and glares at me.  
  
"Appearances boy. What would out Lord say if he heard you were doing god knows what. He knows you're not a reliable death-eater, and if I weren't with you, who knows what company you might keep," he says. It's clear exactly who he's talking about.  
  
"Lucius, you are the Dark Lord's most valuable servant,"I say. Obviously, my referring to Voldemort as the Dark Lord pleases him, along with the compliment. He nods.  
  
"Yes, I am," he says and puffs his chest out a bit.  
  
"Don't you think the Drak Lord would be pleased you let me travel by myself? Think about it when it reaches: Lucius Malfoy has trained his son to obey, and let him go to Platform 9 3/4 by himself. Surely, if you can trust me, he can, your opinion is most valuable," I say. He mulls over what I have said.  
  
"You're right," he says and leaves quickly, a sign to me to do as I please. I smile a bit. I'm actually surprised he would give up a chance to see Arthur Weasley, but as I said, my father was never really a bright man. 


	3. Ron 1

A.N. This wasn't originally how I was planning on this chapter to go, but I don't care. Whatever. Please review, and thanks to everyone who has so far. For the disclaimer, check my profile. Oh yeah, Ron's pov.  
  
  
Being the kind of person I am, people automatically assume that I'm not only gay, but dating Harry. This idea is bullshit. Harrys is gay, I'm not. ANd he does like redheads, which explains his relationship with George. They are quite cute together and my parents had no trouble accepting them, since at least two other of my brothers are gay.  
  
Me, I'm not gay. Not at all. I even have a crush on Hermione. i didn't realize it until me and Harry talked about it the first day he came to visit us at the burrow. When Hermione came the next day, I was heartbroken as she announced she and Viktor krum were a couple. but now, the night before we will travel to Hogwarts, I feel better and hoping this year will be better than last year was.  
  
That's rather doubtful, seeing as how Voldemort is back and Harry says there are so many students who go to Hogwarts who are actually future deatheaters. Like Malfoy.   
  
That bloddy prat Malfoy. He's always waving his wand around like he's trying to remember a spell he never knew. Damn him. Damn him for sucking up to Snape, for his family, for his money, and for his damn good looks.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I don't like him in ANYway, but he's really, well...hot. It's so unfair it should be wasted on someone like him, when someone like me, a nice person, has only ugly red hair, and freckles. I bet Hermione would like me if I had blond hair, beautiful gray eyes, the soft curve of his shoulders he's possesses, the way his lips curl into a smirk.  
  
I shake my head as if trying to get rid of this picture of a cold god in front of me. Harry notices, which is amazing since he's laying in George's lap and they are being quite flirty.  
  
"Something wrong Ron?" he asks.  
  
"No, not at all," I say. But several things are wrong. I'm jealous of how close they are. I want soemone to hold to me, to feel their heart beating against my chest. I want soemone to share life's beauty with. Sad and corny, but true.  
  
Hermione would be the perfect person tp fill this gaping spot in me, but she has someone else. I feel lonely, so I decide to go to my room and finish packing.  
  
Percy has moved out, so when Charlie and Bill came to visit, they stayed in his old room, which means the twins had their own room ,as well as Harry and I. Harry's trunk is near his bed, and open, and most of his things are in it. He's always the prompt one.  
  
I continue packing, I was only a quarter of the way done, and for some reason, Malfoy floats into my mind.  
  
"Prat," I hiss out loud. I wish he were here right now, I would show him. Damn bouncing ferret.  
  
When I'm done, I lay down on my bed and just listen to the sounds around me. With so many people in my house, it's quite loud, even if it's almost 10:00 at night. Geroge and Harry are laughing at something. Charlie, Fred and my dad are talking quidditch while walking by my room.  
  
"If Bill would just tell us who they've recruited, but no, Oliver's trust is to important to him," Fred says. Charlie and Dad laugh. Bill and Oliver have been dating for a couple months. Unlike his siblings, Percy tried to keep it a secret that he was gay and he had moved into a muggle apartment next to Justin Finch-Fletchlely. We found out a little while afterward and I expect after Justin graduates, he'll move in with Percy.  
  
Me, Ginny, Charlie and Fred are the only available one's. How depressing. Instead of brooding on it, i turn off the lights, get under the covers and try to sleep.  
  
My dream comes in hazily at first, then gets clear enough for me to lood down at myself. I'm naked a bit aroused, and kneeling on a bed. I become embarassed and try to retreat, but I hit something. A person. A boy. Who has an erection.  
  
"Don't be afraid," I hear a soft voice in my ear. It can't be. It can't.  
  
But I know it is, and when his hands travel to wrap around my stomach and hold me close to him, I don't resist. His hand sand body are warm. I was always so sure they would be cold. When he kisses my ear, I feel a sense of comfort I'll chastise myself for later, when I'm awake. His moist lips make a trail down my neck when suddenly, I' m awake.  
  
"Ron," Harry whispers. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Well, now I am," I say grumpily. Harry grins.  
  
"Good dream?" he asks while pulling on a pair of pajama pants.  
  
"No, not at all! It was terrible," I say quickly.  
  
"Now you're awake, that's good isn't it," Harry askes. i don't know how to answer him. Oh god, I kinda liked the dream. I think. His lips on my skin comes back to me. I liked it very much. No, but I'm not gay. I think. I'm not angry I had the dream, I'm confused. How.....why did this happen?  
  
"Ron?" Harry asks me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was the dream about?" he asks, laying down in his bed. I must be crazy, I want to tell him. I know it'll sound weird, but he'll be able to help me figure it out.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," i say. He chuckles.  
  
"I see. Say no more, I understand. Bad dream," Harry says. He has backed me into a corner. Now what am I supposed to say, "Actually, I liked it. I think I wanna fuck him." I laugh instead of worrying about it.  
  
"What?" Harry asks.  
  
"Nothing," I reply. The absurdity of my dream is funny. I say goodnight to Harry and try to go to bed again. 


End file.
